DWMA Grand Prix
by OverlordMao
Summary: Shinigami-sama has announce the first ever annual DWMA Grand Prix. Who will win? who will lose? Who will take home the trophy and become champion? Rated T for action, explosions, and Free's swearing.
1. The News

**DWMA Grand Prix**

It was a fine, normal day in Death Weapon Meister Academy. Normal everyday life at day, Kishin hunt at night. But one day in the Death room, Shinigami-sama got an idea that breaks the boredom on everybody.

"Wait you're gonna do what now?" Said Spirit in a surprised tone.

"You heard me, I am going to start the first annual DWMA Grand Prix." Shinigami-sama said.

"But to do that, the students need to make up their own vehicles in order to race" Stein said while he lights his cigarette.

"Wait your letting my Maka drive! She's about 14!" Spirit exclaimed.

"I didn't say she's required to drive." Shinigami-sama said.

"Besides, she has Soul." Stein said.

The next day, Maka and the gang saw Sid putting up a paper on the bulletin board.

"Hey Sid, what'cha doing?" Soul asked."I'm giving out the news Shinigami sending out." Sid replied.

"News, what news?" Maka asked. "Read this." Sid said.

Maka and the others read the paper on the bulletin board. It reads;"Next week is the first annual DWMA Grand Prix! All students and DWMA staffs must create their own vehicles and enter the race. If you don't, then you have to spend a rest of detention with Dr. Stein; all meisters must race with their weapons. First place is a huge trophy, second place will get a gift basket, third place will get a coupon for Deathbucks coffee, and the winner will get a grand prize to become a Deathscythe. See you all in a week!"

Soul smirked. "Cool, winner will become a Deathscythe."

"Sounds promising." Maka said."

"I'll win this race already because I am the Mighty Black*Star, all of you shall eat my dust. Yahoo!" Black*Star shouted as he ran off.

"Wait up Black*Star!" Tsubaki said as she followed him.

"A winner will become a Deathscythe, I think I'll pass." Kid said.

"Why not?" Liz asked. "Because one of you will become Deathscythe when we win and I won't allow that. It's too damn asymmetrical…"Kid replied.

Liz sweatdropped."Anyways we should start making our vehicle, see you at the race." Kid said.

As Kid and the Thompson Sisters left, Maka began to wonder.

"Could it be that Soul will finally be a Deathscythe after we win?" She thought.

"Maka, we should head home." Soul said.

"Huh? But we need auto parts for our vehicle." Maka said.

Soul just simply smirked."Who needs parts when we have my bike." He said.

Meanwhile in a corner, Eruka Frog in her frog form was spying on the group.

"Looks like they're planning on a race about a week later, geko." She said. "I've got to tell Medusa,"

And so the news was spread around Death City and outside it.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. List of racers

**DWMA Grand Prix**

The next few days, Shinigami-sama was watching the students who were working on their vehicle to race.

He let out a sigh as he see his son still working on the design of his car as he needs symmetry.

"We should name it Giraffe!" Patty suggested.

"No Patty, this vehicle needs a proper name and I got a perfect name for it." Kid said.

"No wait let me guess…" Liz said.

"I shall call it, the "Symmetry Mobile!" He proudly said.

Liz facepalmed. "Oh son, you and your symmetry." Shinigami-sama said.

Spirit came in."Here is the list of racers that will be racing." He said.

"Glad to hear it." Shinigami-sama said.

"But I got some bad news for you. Medusa just entered the race." Spirit said.

"Let's just hope she won't sabotage the race." He said.

Spirit flinched."Wait you're letting her race anyway?"

"I will call it a truce for the race." Shinigami-sama replied. "Anyways lets read the racer's info."

He read the list:

Soul & Maka: The Soul Bike

Black*Star & Tsubaki: The Mighty Star

Death the Kid & the Thompson Sisters: Symmetry Mobile (Also known as Beelzebub MK II. Formerly the Giraffe by Patty.)

Ox Ford & Harvar: Super Ox

Kilik & Pot of Fire and Thunder: Elemental Pot

Kim & Jacqueline: Burning Lantern

Hiro & Excalibur: The Holy Bakame

Stein & Marie: Lightning Bolt _**(A/N: lol bad punXD)**_

Spirit: Maka Mobile

Sid & Mira: Tombstone

Chrona & Ragnarok: The Black Dragon

Blair: Mystic Pumpkin

Mifune & Angela: Blade

Medusa: Vector Cobra

Eruka Frog: Otama Turbo

Free: Some car I stole

Giriko: Turbo golem

Asura: Kishin Rider

Shinigami-Sama finished the list."Whew that's a lot of racers." He said."Hard to believe that he is alive again, but anyways Spirit you're the only weapon in DWMA who don't have a partner."

"I can't find anyone who wants to partner up with." Spirit said.

"Which is why I partner you up with Azuza." Shinigami-sama said.

"Hey she will be my partner anytime." Spirit said as he move closer to her.

"Shinigami Chop!"

Spirit was knock unconscious with a large dent on his head.

"Don't fool yourself or else I will throw you off a cliff" Azusa said

"You two get ready for tomorrow, because the grand prix will begin in one more day." Shinigami-sama said.

That day Maka and everyone else became anxious about winning.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
